


The Autumn Vale

by wangcrusher



Category: Korean Actor RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Kinda, Original Universe, Royalty, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangcrusher/pseuds/wangcrusher
Summary: These are things that haunt the histories of most civilizations: war, famine, and strife. The tomes of the past tell stories of citizens weak with hunger while the rulers of those very lands sit plump and comfortable upon their thrones. Arcadia’s history is an anomaly among these. The shining jewel in the crown of The Autumn Vale. Since their beginning, the founding families knew they wanted to avoid the troubles they were trying to escape in the old lands. So they decided to start a council. Lords, Ladies, advisors, one King and Queen would all gather to discuss the new laws of this new found home. Each Lord would represent his own area as well as the people that lived there. Every Lord, stable boy, blacksmith, and peasant would receive an equal say in the Court Gatherings as long as they were of age. The King would take the views of his people and make a final decision. The founding families, individuals from many lands and races, came together to create the capital city of Arcadia. It is in this city based in fairness and equality that our story takes place. The tale of a love turned dark and how that poisoned affection was used like a weapon against people meant to be protected.





	The Autumn Vale

I wanted to link y'all to a page I made for the main characters to give you some background information for each of our main peeps. I've got a bit more than 7K words right now so you'll be getting the first part coming soon! The page can be found on my tumblr over at @[taechulo](taechulo.tumblr.com)!  The character boxes will reveal info if you hover over it (computer) or tap the box on mobile. Lemme know whatcha think!

[Link Here!](http://taechulo.tumblr.com/TAVcharacter)

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is going to be a little more serious than my usual ones and it has a more mystical type writing style but I promise there will be funny dialogue mixed in with all the drama. I am honestly more excited for this story than I have been with almost any other story I've ever written. I love my Parking Problems story but this is a whole different kind of beast and it just makes my heart race! I find myself sitting around wanted to go read it but I have to frickin write it firstttt. Anyways, I really really REALLY hope you guys will look forward to this story. If you don't know who Lee Soo Hyuk is please go google him he is absolutely gorgeous and his voice makes me wanna die. This is going to be a BTS centered story but the beginning won't show them right away. Gotta get that back story lol. First part will be mostly just a snippet because I haven't quite hit a spot where I feel good leaving it off at.


End file.
